f1fandomcom-20200222-history
David Coulthard
|birthplace = Twynholm, Scotland, UK |death date = |placeofdeath = |nationality = |status = Retired |firstrace = 1994 Spanish Grand Prix |firstwin = 1995 Portuguese Grand Prix |lastrace = 2008 Brazilian Grand Prix |lastwin = 2003 Australian Grand Prix}} David Marshall Coulthard, MBE (born March 27, 1971 in Twynholm, Kirkcudbrightshire, Scotland, United Kingdom), often known by the nickname DC, is a former Formula One racing driver from the United Kingdom. He currently works as a co-presenter for Channel 4's F1 coverage. Career History Formula One Coulthard was signed up by in as a test driver. Coulthard made his début in for Williams in Spain, replacing the great Ayrton Senna, who was killed in an accident two races earlier in San Marino, but on occaision was replaced by Nigel Mansell. Handed the seat full-time in , Coulthard came third in the championship, taking his first win at the . He moved to in , starting a partnership that would last nine years to . Coulthard was consistantly in the top five in the championship from to . was an average year, Coulthard scoring one podium; but was much better, winning twice to come third in the championsip. In , he played his part in helping McLaren win the Constructors' Championship, while teammate Mika Häkkinen beat Michael Schumacher to the crown. Forced to play second fiddle again in , where Häkkinen won the title again, Coulthard only came fourth in the championship. was a very strong for Coulthard, scoring 73 points (over double his 1997 total), but still coming third in championship. Coulthard took advantage of Häkkinen's bad luck in to install himself as team leader, scoring 65 points to come second in the championship, but still 58 points behind Schumacher. was a difficult year, but Coulthard still managed to win at Monaco. After winning the first race of in Australia, Coulthard started a slow decline that resulted in him not even reaching the podium in . Having left McLaren at the end of 2004, replaced by Juan Pablo Montoya, Coulthard joined the reformed team, now known as in . The car was good, and Coulthard finished in fourth place twice to help him score as many points in his first season for Red Bull as he did in his last season for McLaren. was not such a success, although Coulthard scored a podium at the , standing on the podium in a Superman cape and forcing team principal Christian Horner to jump into a swimming pool, wearing only a Superman cape, as part of bet that was made. After a fairly quiet , Coulthard competed in one final season, , where he managed to finish on the podium in Canada in a topsy-turvy race, before achieving a strong 7th place in Singapore before crashing in his final race in Brazil at the second corner in a specially-liveried car, promoting the charity "Wings for Life". 2000 McLaren looked to be equally fast as they had been in 1999. However it was clear that Ferrari had now began to draw even closer to their pace. At Albert Park, the two McLaren's and the two Ferrari's engaged in a tight battle for pole position. Drawing towards the end of the session, there was little time difference between Häkkinen, Coulthard, Schumacher and Barrichello. Coulthard memorably spun his car at the exit of ''Stewart ''corner and slammed into the barriers. The incident brought out the red flags and ironically saved the McLaren's from being knocked off the front row by Schumacher's Ferrari who was on a storming hot lap. Post-Formula One He later moved into broadcasting, where he co-presented the BBC coverage of Formula One, and also co-commentated on the races as well. After the BBC gave the broadcasting rights to Channel 4, Coulthard joined the line-up. However, he did not attend three of the races in : Azerbaijan, Russia and Japan. His role as anchor at those races was passed on to Eddie Jordan and Allan McNish on different occasions, whilst his role as co-commentator was passed on to Mark Webber and McNish. Formula One Statistical Overview Formula One Record Non-Racing Formula One Career Wins Career Results | || | | | | | ||||14|8th}} | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |49|3rd}} | |7th| | | | | | | | | | | |13th|8th|17|8th}} |10th| | | | |7th|7th| | | | | | | |10th| |36|3rd}} | | | | | | | | | | | |7th| | | |56|3rd}} | | | | |7th| | | | | | | | | | |48|4th}} | | | | | | |7th| | | | | | | | | |73|3rd}} | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |65|2nd}} | | | | | | | | |10th| | | | |7th| | |41|5th}} | | | | | | | |15th| | | | | | | |51|7th}} | | |12th|10th| | | | | | | |9th| | |9th| |11st|24|10th}} | | |11th| | | | | |10th|13th| | | |15th| | | |9th|24|12th}} | | | |14th| |12th| | |9th|11th| |15th|12th|9th| | |14|13th}} | | | |14th| | |13th|11th| |11th|10th| | | | |9th|14|10th}} |9th|18th|12th|9th| | |9th| |13th|11th|17th|11th|16th| | |10th| |8|16th}} Notes External links Category:British Drivers Category:1994 Début Drivers Category:Williams Drivers Category:McLaren Drivers Category:Red Bull Drivers Category:1971 births Category:Living people Category:David Coulthard Category:Commentators